


Marvel OS

by LemVok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spoilers, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemVok/pseuds/LemVok
Summary: OS sur les différents personnages du MCU, parfois triste, parfois joyeux.





	1. Tony Stark avait vécu.

**Author's Note:**

> Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, toute remarque est donc la bienvenue !

Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher, laissant place à un ciel dégagé et brillant d’étoiles. Les rayons orangés du soleil ne reflétaient plus sur le lac, n’éclairant donc plus tout ce qui l’entourait. Tout était à présent paisible, du son du vent se mêlant aux feuilles des arbres jusqu’au bruit du deuil.  
Tout était même beaucoup trop calme après la mort d’un homme comme lui. Mais cette ambiance correspondait bizarrement aux dernières années que Tony Stark avait vécu. À la fois douce et apaisante mais aussi lourde et diﬃcile à supporter.  
Stephen Strange était assis à même le sol, habillé du seul costume qu’il avait en sa possession, et il regardait ou plutôt il observait. Ce coucher de soleil auquel il avait assisté, si il avait été un romantique, il aurait sûrement pensé que le soleil faisait écho à son ami qu’il avait perdu quelques heures plus tôt.

Stephen aimait énormément la nuit car la vie y devenait cent fois plus intéressante. Selon lui dans la pénombre le flot de paroles malhonnêtes s’assèche et les gestes grossiers s’évanouissent et cela lui suﬃsait amplement.  
Le docteur inspira longuement et leva doucement la tête pour contempler le ciel au dessus de lui. Il ne voulait pas penser à quelle image il devait renvoyer à cet instant, assis en tailleur par terre dans son smoking, les mains tremblantes et croisées devant lui avec le nez en l’air et les yeux perdus dans les étoiles.  
Il ne voulait pas tomber dans le cliché de l’homme en deuil et se mettre à pleurer en regardant les étoiles et en pensant à celui qu’on lui avait pris beaucoup trop tôt. Et pourtant il ne put s’en empêcher et il se mit à comparer tout ce qu’il voyait aux sentiments qu’il ressentait et à son ami. 

Tony avait été si peu présent dans sa vie, il n’avait été seulement que de passage. Comme une étoile filante Stephen avait su l’apprécier pour sa rareté. Tony s’était présenté furtivement et avait laissé une trainée derrière-lui, un souvenir de son passage qui, lui, fut vécu pleinement.  
Tony fut l’inhabituel, l’imprévisible, le surprenant. Le genre d’homme qui laissait un sourire sur le  
visage qui le voyait.

Le docteur se mit à sourire, tout ce qu’il ressentait n’avait pas vraiment de sens. Il n’avait connu Tony que quelques heures mais en l’enterrant il avait eu l’impression d’abandonner autre chose. Comme une autre vie n’ayant jamais éclot, une centaine de scénarios qui auraient changé la suite de sa vie.  
Sentant ses émotions le submerger soudainement Strange baissa aussitôt la tête et serra fermement sa mâchoire. Ses pensées se mélangèrent sans pitié dans son esprit. Le faisant passer de manière impitoyable de la tristesse à la colère puis à la honte. 

Comment la vie avait-elle put lui donner un aperçu du bonheur pour ensuite lui reprendre aussitôt ?

L’ancien neuro-chirurgien releva soudainement la tête en sentant une présence à côté de lui. Son regard abattu croisa celui de Peter Parker qu’il n’avait même pas entendu arrivé. Le plus vieux de deux hommes se racla légèrement la gorge et se redressa, histoire de ne pas perdre le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

“Vous ne devriez pas rester tout seul.” Marmonna Peter en remontant ses genoux sous son menton, les entourant de ses bras.

“Je préfère vous laissez en famille… Et je me sens mieux dehors.” Répondit Stephen en se passant une main fatiguée sur le visage avant de la laisser retombée sur ses jambes en soupirant.

“Personne ne vous blame vous savez. Je ne sais pas exactement tout ce que vous avez vu dans vos 14 000 605 réalités mais j’me dis que si vous avez choisi celle-ci c’est que vous n’aviez pas d’autre choix.”

Strange retint de justesse un rire amer et secoua négativement la tête. Il ne pensait pas un jour être réconforté par les paroles naives d’un adolescent.  
Ledit adolescent leva la tête et comme Stephen quelques minutes plutôt, se perdit dans la contemplation des étoiles.

“Il aura tout donné pour qu’on se souvienne de lui hein ?” Demanda Peter d’un ton fatigué.

Le docteur observa un instant le visage à peine éclairé du plus jeune. Il avait les yeux rouges et

les traits de son visage étaient marqués et une vague de culpabilité le frappa de plein fouet.  
Durant ces cinq dernières années Peter ne l’avait pas quitté et l’avait suivi partout en posant sans  
arrêt des questions et celle qui était le plus revenue était “Quand est-ce que je vais revoir  
Monsieur Stark ?”. Et durant ces cinq longues années Stephen lui avait répondu “Quand ça sera  
le moment je te le dirai.” Cette réponse avait suﬃt à Parker qui avait eu une confiance aveugle en  
Strange.

De savoir qu’il lui avait enlevé sa figure paternelle aussi violemment et rapidement après leurs retrouvailles rendit le docteur fou de rage et de haine envers sa personne.

“Vous savez Docteur Strange, même si vous pensez que votre deuil n’est pas légitime vous ne devriez pas être si dur envers vous même.”

“Peter n’essaye pas de me réconforter. “ Répliqua Stephen, la voix un peu enrouée à force de se retenir de pleurer trop longtemps. ”Tu es celui qui a le plus perdu ici.”

“Je ne sais pas où il est actuellement mais je suis sûr qu’il est enfin au calme.” Continua Peter en ignorant totalement le docteur. “Des familles sont réunies, des peuples sont rassemblés…” La voix du jeune homme se brisa soudainement et il se remit à pleurer toujours en regardant le ciel.

Pris au dépourvu Stephen fit la première chose qui lui passa à l’esprit et passa un bras autour des épaules de l’adolescent, l’attirant vers lui. Peter craqua une nouvelle fois et posa sa tête contre l’épaule du docteur, pleurant ouvertement.

“Tony sera toujours là pour toi Peter…” Marmonna Stephen en fermant les yeux et serrant Parker fort contre lui. “Il sera toujours là.”

Les deux hommes restèrent longtemps ainsi, l’un pleurant et l’autre essayant de garder la face, tout ça sous un ciel étoilé.

Stephen ne comprit jamais ce qu’il avait ressenti ce soir là. Il ne chercha d’ailleurs pas à comprendre tous ces sentiments qui l’envahissaient quand il pensait à Tony Stark. Culpabilité increvable ou amour indétectable, tout ça était bien trop compliqué pour lui. 

Il n’essaya pas de reconstruire sa vie mais de tout simplement la continuer en défendant la Terre, en élevant Peter comme son propre fils et en continuant de regarder les étoiles en espérant qu’il le regardait en retour.


	2. Post Infinity War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les événements post infinity war vécus par Bruce Banner et le reste des Avengers.

Un claquement de doigt et environ cinq secondes. Voilà ce qui avait fallu à Thanos pour détruire toutes les vies qu’il y avait sur la Terre. Certes seulement la moitié de la population avait disparue, mais l’autre moitié restante devait vivre avec l’absence constante de cette dernière. Personne n’avait réellement compris ce qu’il s’était passé au départ. Les gens étaient devenu poussière en un instant, sans que personne ne puisse expliquer pourquoi.  
Des royaumes avaient perdu des Rois, des femmes avaient perdu des maris, des pères avaient perdu des fils, des étudiants avaient perdu des camarades.  
Et certaines personnes comme Thor Odinson avaient tout perdu en moins de 24 heures. Le Dieu du tonnerre avait perdu son père, son frère, sa soeur, son royaume et son meilleur ami sans même avoir le temps d’y penser. Et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir responsable de ce chaos. 

Il aurait pu empêcher tout ce désastre, il aurait pu sauver la Terre pour la énième fois, il aurait du viser la tête.

L’ancien Asgardien était agenouillé en plein milieu du champs de bataille, regardant ce qu’il restait de ses coéquipiers se relever difficilement ou chercher désespérément d’autre survivant. Il se sentait terriblement impuissant, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il n’y avait plus rien à faire.  
Il ferma les yeux douloureusement, se retenant de ne pas laissez sa rage éclater. Il sentait de l’électricité passer dans ses doigts et autour de lui, comme si son arrivée au Wakanda quelques minutes plus tôt ne lui avait pas permise de se défouler.  
La pluie commença soudainement à tomber alors qu’au loin le tonnerre se faisait entendre dans les plaines du pays. Quelques têtes inquiètes se tournèrent en direction du Dieu, sachant exactement ce qui était en train de se passer. 

Le premier à intervenir fut Steve qui s’approcha doucement de Thor, les mains devant lui, comme pour essayer de calmer une bombe à retardement.  
Le soldat chercha quoi dire, n’importe quoi, mais rien ne venait. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il ne savait pas quoi faire. La pluie s’intensifia soudainement et un éclair tomba à quelques mètres d’eux alors que Thor lâcha un premier sanglot. Steve commença à s’agenouiller aux côtés du Dieu mais se releva aussitôt en entendant quelqu’un crier derrière lui.  
Il se retourna et vit personne d’autre que Bruce Banner, complètement trempé et boitant légèrement, arriver en courant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Le scientifique arriva tant bien que mal aux côtés des deux autres Avengers et se jeta instantanément sur Thor, le serrant contre lui, complètement essoufflé.  
Le regard de Steve se posa sur la jambe de Bruce qui était en sang et légèrement tremblante.

“Banner ?”

Ledit Banner ne répondit pas et resta accroché à Odinson alors que la pluie s’intensifia encore plus.

“Steve !”

Le soldat se retourna et vit Natasha lui faire signe de venir. Il soupira mais décida de rejoindre les autres. Il n’avait pas vu Thor depuis des années, il n’était pas vraiment en mesure d’essayer de le réconforter. Et puis, il savait mieux que quiconque ce que c’était de se battre pour au final échouer. Captain America connaissait le deuil comme personne d’autre. 

Bruce attendit que Steve s’éloigne pour de bon avant de s’écarter légèrement de Thor qui lui n’avait pas bougé. Le scientifique essaya de s’agenouiller correctement mais s’arrêta aussitôt en sentant une horrible douleur dans sa jambe le lancer. Thanos l’avait projeté contre un rocher alors qu’il était dans le Hulkbuster et une barre de fer lui était rentré directement dans la jambe. 

“Thor… J’ai cru que… Tu es parti… Je suis arrivé chez Strange et… J’ai revu Tony mais il s’est disputé avec Steve… Wanda a tué Vision… Merde, Thor… Je crois que je fais une crise de panique…”

Ledit Thor releva doucement la tête et son regard croisa finalement celui du pauvre scientifique. Et c’est comme si à la vue du visage de son ami, Thor se rendit compte de sa présence. Ses larmes cessèrent un instant et son coeur s’emballa aussitôt, peut-être qu’il n’avait finalement pas tout perdu.

“Banner…” Soupira Odinson. “Tu es vivant !“

Le Dieu attrapa le visage de son ami entre ses mains, comme pour se rassurer de sa présence. Comme s’il avait peur que ce dernier ne se transforme aussi en poussière. 

“Où sont Loki et Valkyrie ? Et Heimdall ? Korg ?” Demanda soudainement Bruce en attrapant les mains qui tenaient son visage. 

“Morts, disparus…” Répondit Thor en recommençant à pleurer. “Je les ai tous tué… J’ai tué mon peuple et nos amis.”

Bruce fronça les sourcils et essaya de comprendre ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Il ne se souvenait plus de grand chose, seulement d’avoir sauté du vaisseau lorsqu’ils étaient encore sur Asgard, puis Hulk avait pris le contrôle jusqu’à ce qu’il se retrouve dans les décombres du sanctuaire de Stephen Strange à New York.

La pluie ne cessait de tomber, trempant les deux amis de la tête au pied, rajoutant un côté encore plus dramatique à la situation.

Le scientifique sentait la panique de plus en plus le gagner, il ne comprenait tout simplement plus rien. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Bruce Banner n’arrivait plus à réfléchir. 

“Quand Heimdall t’a envoyé dans le Bifrost je pensais que toi aussi je t’avais perdu. Tout s’est enchainé si vite, je me suis retrouvé avec la fille de Thanos, un arbre et un raton-laveur et un type qui se croit invisible… “ Thor essaya de rationaliser tant bien que mal, plus désespéré que jamais. “Tu… Tu as revu l’homme de fer ?”

Banner senti une nouvelle vague de tristesse l’atteindre, il n’avait pas revu Tony depuis deux ans qu’il venait de le reperdre à nouveau. Il redressa légèrement la tête et observa ce qui les entourait, le champs de bataille qu’était devenu le Wakanda en quelques minutes.

Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule par derrière, il tourna la tête et vit une nouvelle fois Steve. 

“Il faut qu’on rentre, ne restez pas là.”

Les deux hommes se relevèrent donc, toujours en se tenant l’un à l’autre, comme si cela était nécéssaire pour avancer. 

Ils rejoignirent difficilement le grand labo de Shuri dans le palais où les autres s’étaient déjà rassemblés. Là où ceux qui avaient tout perdu essayaient tant bien que mal de garder leur sang froid.

Thor aida Bruce à s’asseoir sur une chaise qui était à côté d’une grande table où étaient assis le reste de ses coéquipiers. 

En les voyant arriver Natasha s’était levée et précipitée aux côtés de Bruce qui, lui, ne trouva même pas la force de la repousser. Thor observa un instant tous les gens dans la pièce, tous étaient silencieux, le deuil pouvait déjà se voir sur leur visage. 

“Est-ce que quelqu’un sait où est Tony ?” Demanda doucement Natasha, assise à côte de Banner.

“Il est… Parti avec un sorcier et… Et un gamin dans l’espace.” Répondit difficilement le scientifique, luttant contre la fatigue qui était en train de le gagner. 

“Il ne l’a jamais utilisé ce putain de téléphone hein ?” Constata Rhodey en fixant Steve.

Steve décida de ne pas réagir à cette remarque. Comme tous les autres, il était en état de choc et en deuil. Il y a quelques minutes seulement, Bucky avait disparu sous ses yeux, sans qu’il ne puisse rien faire. Cela frustrait le Capitaine, il avait affronté le froid, les années, la guerre, HYDRA, la CIA et Iron man jusqu’à son dernier souffle pour protéger James Barnes. Mais il n’avait rien pu faire contre un claquement de doigt, son ami, sa moitié, sa vie avait disparue sans qu’il ne puisse l’aider.

Le centenaire inspira un grand coup et s’éloigna de son équipe un instant. Il se passa une main sur le visage, sentant la rage arriver d’un coup. Il marcha un instant dans le grand espace du laboratoire, sous les yeux du reste de son équipe.

Pris d’une pulsion soudaine l’ancien soldat attrapa une chaise qu’il lança à travers une vitre en criant de toute ses forces. Shuri, qui était restée en retrait, sursauta légèrement et senti des frissons la parcourir en entendant ce cri de rage raisonner dans le palais. 

“Toi…” Marmonna Rogers en se tournant vers Bruce qui était toujours au bord de l’évanouissement. "Pourquoi est-ce que l’autre ne s’est pas montré hein ?! 

"Steve.” Répliqua Natasha, sur la défensive.

La jeune princesse du Wakanda se leva finalement de sa chaise et s’approcha de Bruce et lui fit signe de se lever.

“Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous et votre jambe, Docteur Banner.”

Ledit docteur acquiesça et se redressa difficilement, soutenu légèrement par Romanov avant de quitter la salle avec Shuri. 

Une fois la porte refermée Steve lâcha un long soupire et se passa une main dans les cheveux. 

“Si il a rejoint les Avengers c’est pas pour ses 7 doctorats… Pour détruire New-York, bizarrement, Hulk est disponible. Mais quand il faut sauver la Terre- 

"Je vous conseiller de vous arrêter dès maintenant Capitaine. "

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Thor qui jusque là n’avait encore rien dit. Le Dieu avait cessé de pleurer, pourtant, la pluie tombait encore en abondance à l’extérieur. 

“Et toi ? T’étais passé où pendant deux ans hein ?" Demanda soudainement Rhodey. 

“Chacun a sa planète à sauver.” Répondit froidement Odinson.

“Banner était avec toi ? “

Thor acquiesça avant de se prendre la tête entre ses mains. Tout s’était enchainé si vite, il y a quelques jours seulement, il retrouvait Bruce et son frère qui étaient bloqués sur une planète gardée par un magicien tendancieux.

Un lourd silence s’installa, permettant aux pensées de chacun de prendre place.

Il n’y avait plus aucun bruit dans la pièce, seulement celui des gouttes tapant contre les vitres de la grande pièce, ce qui pouvait presque relaxer quelques uns d’entre eux. 

Cependant même si la pluie semblait se calmer à l’extérieur, la tension orageuse était toujours à son paroxysme dans la pièce. 

“Qu’est-ce que t’as pris tout ce temps à venir, Thor ?” Demanda soudainement l’espionne russe.

Ledit Thor redressa la tête et croisa le regard de la jeune femme qui le regardait avec beaucoup de tristesse. Il se demanda quelle image il devait renvoyer aux autres à cet instant précis pour qu’on le regarde ainsi. 

“J’avais… Des choses à régler. “

Un rire se fit entendre suite à cette réponse et tout le monde chercha à poser un visage sur ce rire. Rhodey fronça les sourcils en voyant une ombre bouger dans le fond de la pièce, ou plutôt, un animal. 

“Thor était occupé à reforger un marteau après que sa soeur ait détruit le sien… Et sa planète.”

La mâchoire de Natasha se décrocha en voyant un raton-laveur en tenue de combat monter sur la table. 

“Il aurait pu forger un marteau avec un viseur au passage.” Marmonna Steve en croisant les bras tout en regardant droit devant lui par la fenêtre.

Rocket s’apprêta à répondre mais s’arrêta aussitôt en voyant Thor se lever pour faire face au militaire lui même. Les deux hommes se firent face à face et se défièrent du regard, attendant que l’autre face un geste de travers. À eux deux ils atteignaient 1 230 ans et même si on pouvait penser qu’à cet âge là l’égo aurait appris à être contrôlé, cela était bien loin d’être de le cas avec ces deux fossiles.  
Thor continua de fixer Rogers droit dans les yeux tout en levant doucement son bras, geste que tout le monde connaissait que trop bien. Natasha se leva doucement de son siège, comme si elle savait déjà ce qui allait arriver, encore une fois.

Au bout de quelques secondes seulement la hache de Thor traversa la pièce et frôla le visage de Steve qui ne bougea pas d’un millimètre. Le soldat connaissait trop bien le Dieu pour craindre pour sa vie. 

“Encore une fois, j’aurais dû viser la tête.” Fini par conclure Thor avant de lui tourner le dos.

Le fils d’Odin quitta rageusement la pièce et ne manqua pas de faire claquer la porte et un coup de tonnerre à l’extérieur au même moment.

Le reste des Avengers fixèrent un instant la porte comme si ils s’attendaient à le voir revenir. Rhodey se racla légèrement la gorge avant de se tourner vers Rocket, un peu perdu. 

“Tu viens d’où toi déjà ?”

Et c’est seulement à plusieurs mètres du laboratoire, dans une autre pièce, que l’atmosphère était un peu plus détendue. 

La princesse du Wakanda était en train de finaliser ses soins sur la jambe de Banner. Ce dernier étant sincèrement surpris et impressionné par toute la technologie de la jeune femme, faisant même le rapprochement avec celle de son ami, Tony.

Shuri travaillait rapidement et efficacement sans trembler d’un pouce. C’était comme si elle ne venait pas de perdre la moitié de sa population et son frère il y a moins d’une heure. 

“C’est impressionnant tout ce que tu fais avec cette technologie.” Marmonna Bruce, essayant de se distraire de la douleur de sa jambe. 

“Venant de votre part Docteur, je suis flattée.” Répondit l’adolescente tout en touchant à ses écrans en face d’elle. “J’ai lu toutes vos thèses vous savez. Elles m’ont beaucoup aidé et motivée, c’est grâce à vous si j’arrive à vous soigner aujourd’hui.”

Bruce leva la tête alors qu’il était allongé sur un table. 

“Sérieusement ? Enfin je veux dire… Ah bon ?”

La princesse se mit à sourire derrière le masque qu’elle portait et s’arrêta un instant pour le regarder. 

“Ce n’est pas la premières fois qu’on doit vous le dire."

“Non… Enfin…” Hésita le scientifique avant de reposer sa tête et de fixer le plafond. “Tony me l’a déjà dit… Thor aussi. Mais je pense qu’ils essaient surtout d’être gentils avec moi… Ou pas d’ailleurs.”

La jeune fille rigola légèrement tout en éteignant tous ses appareils. Elle retira son masque et le jeta dans la poubelle avant de se retourner vers Bruce qui était déjà relevé et assis sur le bord de la table. 

“Les seules séquelles seront une belle cicatrice le long de votre jambe mais normalement dans quelques jours vous serrez capable de remarcher correctement." 

"Quand tout sera revenu à la normale je te prendrai comme assistante dans le workshop de Tony. On a parfois besoin d’aide.” Proposa calmement Bruce en fixant sa jambe. 

“Ne faites pas des promesses que vous ne pourrez pas tenir Docteur.” Répondit Shuri avec un sourire triste. “Si jamais votre jambe vous gêne, n’hésitez pas à me le dire.”

Et ces sur ces mots qu’elle quitta le labo, laissant Bruce tout seul avec ses pensées. Il ne savait pas si la jeune femme parlait de la promesse de l’emmener avec lui à New-York ou tout simplement du fait qu’un jour tout redeviendrait comme avant.

L’idée fit serrer le coeur de Banner qui se retrouva au bord des larmes. Il était épuisé aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, il avait essayé de garder la face devant la princesse mais se retrouva à craquer soudainement.  
Il n’était pas celui qui avait perdu le plus, il n’avait pas de famille et Thor était encore là après tout. Mais de voir tous ses proches dévastés lui faisait énormément de mal, il était habitué à être celui dont on s’inquiète et celui qui est triste et pour lui, cela était mieux ainsi.  
Le docteur sursauta légèrement en entendant la porte du labo se ré-ouvrir, laissant la place à Thor de le rejoindre. Bruce ne fit pas l’effort de sourire ni même de prétendre d’aller bien, pensant que cela serait hypocrite de faire ça à son ami.

Le Dieu du tonnerre posa son arme à l’entrée et alla s’asseoir d’un pas lent à côté de lui, le regard posé sur sa jambe. 

“Tu vas mieux ?”

Banner acquiesça légèrement d’un signe de tête avant de se passer nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. 

“Shuri a vraiment fait un bon travail… Tony va être content de la rencontrer et-"

"Bruce…” Soupira Thor, l’interrompant en plein milieu de sa phrase. “Tony est sûrement mort.”

“Ne dis pas n’importe quoi.” Répliqua froidement Bruce. “Il était bien entouré, le sorcier avait l’air de savoir ce qu’il faisait et le gamin aussi… Il est Iron Man.”

Odinson ne cherche pas à répliquer et fixa dans le vide un instant. Il se retint de détruire les arguments de son ami, se disant que ce n’est pas parce que lui ne croyait pas en une quelconque solution qu’il devait priver les autres d’un peu d’espoir.

Les deux hommes restèrent pendant un moment assis l’un à côté de l’autre sans rien se dire. Ne cherchant tout simplement pas à combler le silence qui s’était installé entre eux.  
Ça ne resta pas calme bien longtemps puisque Bruce craqua totalement cette fois-ci, se prenant la tête entre ses mains. 

“J’ai peur Thor…” Soupira Banner dans un demi sanglot. 

“Et moi je suis responsable… Si mon égo n’avait pas pris le déçu, j’aurais pu arrêter Thanos.”

Thor se leva soudainement et enleva sa cape qu’il jeta à travers la pièce, renversant plusieurs ustensiles en verre au passage. Dehors un coup de tonnerre éclata alors qu’un éclair éclaira soudainement toute la pièce, faisant sursauter une nouvelle fois le docteur. 

“Calme-toi s’il te plaît…"

"Je-“ Tenta de répliquer Thor.

“Nous sommes tous responsables d’accord ?!” Fini par s’énerver Bruce. “Nous sommes les putains d’Avengers et on n’a pas été capables de faire la seule chose pour laquelle on existe: défendre la Terre.”

Le plus âgé des deux hommes s’appuya le premier mur qu’il trouva et se laissa glisser jusqu’au sol, plus fatigué que jamais. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit, l’envie de vengeance était presque aussi fort que le sentiment de deuil qui était incrusté dans son coeur. Il avait perdu toute sa vie en moins de 24 heures, plus rien ne faisait de sens. 

“Mais rien n’est terminé.” Continua Banner d’une voix plus calme, mais cette fois-ci des larmes étaient visibles sur son visage. “Tu as peut-être l’impression que nous avons tout perdu mais ce n’est pas le cas.”

Un rire amer quitta la bouche du Dieu vivant. Il reconnaissait bien son ami, toujours optimisme, cela était même à la limite de la stupidité à ce stade. 

“Nous nous avons, Thor.”

Ledit Thor retint soudainement sa respiration, comme si le temps venait d’être suspendu durant un instant. 

“Steve a perdu Barnes et Sam. Wanda a dû tuer Vision de ses propres mains et Shuri a vu son grand frère partir en poussière sous ses yeux… Je ne suis loin d’être Loki ou même Heimdall, mais moi je suis là pour toi.”

L’homme blessé pris une grande inspiration tout en faisant rouler ses épaules et sa tête qui commençaient à lui faire mal. 

“Tu es en vie parce que le destin veut que tu le sois. Thanos n'est que le dernier d'une longue lignée de salopards.” 

“Et il est sera certainement le dernier à subir ma vengeance, parce que le destin le veut ainsi.” Conclu Thor d’une voix rauque et brisée.

Bruce se mit à sourire légèrement malgré ses larmes et acquiesça doucement. 

Au même moment la pluie se calma à l’extérieur ce qui rassura un peu le scientifique. Peu importe le temps que ça prendrait, les choses redeviendrait comme avant, des familles seront réunies et des amitiés retrouvées. Bruce Banner était un grand optimise et quand Thor le prit dans ses bras, il était persuadé que tout irait bien.  
Car qu’on le redoute ou qu’on le veuille fuir, on n’échappe pas au destin… ni aux Avengers.


End file.
